One example of such an analyzer is a liquid chromatograph system, which includes various units, such as a liquid-sending pump for sending a mobile phase to a column, an injector for injecting a sample into the mobile phase, an oven for maintaining the column at a predetermined temperature or varying the column temperature according to a predetermined program, and a detector for detecting the components eluted from the column. Each of those units consists of various parts. In order to generally control the operation of such a liquid chromatograph system to perform an analysis of a single sample or a sequential analysis of a plurality of samples, the liquid chromatograph system is normally provided with a control system using a computer (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Such a control system does not merely control the operation of each component of the liquid chromatograph system; it also monitors the condition and operational status of each component through the sensors provided in those components. Upon detecting any abnormality, the system informs users of the situation or automatically deactivates the control target, i.e. the liquid chromatograph system. For example, the control system constantly monitors the pressure of the liquid-sending pump and generates a pressure-abnormality signal if the pump pressure has exceeded the predetermined level. The system also measures the amount of energy of the lamp of the detector at appropriate points in time; if the energy has decreased to the predetermined level or lower, the system informs the user that it is time to replace the lamp.
Such information on the occurrence of a problem and the replacement of a part is stored in the control system and used by field engineers or manufacturers so as to appropriately maintain the target system.